Buttholia Wiki
Welcome to the Buttholia Wiki The OFFICIAL Buttholia Wiki for the server. Edit parts of the sire to include your characters, factions, and provide a more acurate recounting of history. Also, see various war documents and read the history of Buttholia. Players Codfish04 - Cody '''The all-powerful admin and server's general all-around badass minecrafter. He acts like the sheriff... If there was a sheriff to a bunch of whiny kids. Occasionally he does descend and lays down the hurt on anyone who stands in his way with his trusty partner, Thepineappleguy. '''Brant58 - Henry '''Using a friend's account Henry is a part of Buttholia with the username "Brant58." However, because of his poorly created skin, Henry has also recieved the more affectionate title of "Pikaboobies." Henry is one of the server's two ops. '''MaxBackman - Max TheAnthroLlama - Grant '''Veteran Wikia user and undisputed master tunnel-maker. Acts like a creep occasionally, and you can find him regularly breaking into houses. Sometimes, not even he knows how he does it. He's also an op and will not hesitate to lay the smack down on unruly users. Grant Kirkland is also beautiful. So yeah. Generally found using a Derpy Hooves, Princess Cadance, or Chrysalis skin. Also, his room on the USS Gazebo is being converted into a chicken coop/nightclub. '''MiniBurger997 - Alli Thepineappleguy - Robbie The undisputed (maybe a little of dispute.... but not much) best fighter on the server, his only competion being Cody (Robbie still has beaten Cody in the arena more times than Cody has defeated him). Robbie enjoys long walks in the park, prefers vanilla ice-cream, and likes to go on murderous rampages in his spare time. Dellumas000 - Mason Is no longer on the server on account of poor ethics among ceartain players. (Himself) He has quit the server before but keeps coming back. Arrendale4599 - Alex '''Also known as Alex Arrendale, Arrendale is one of the two men who lead the SexyNinjas. Mostly known as a neutral body, Alex is known for trading mostly and helping others out in war by providing supplies. Alex loves diamond hunting and killing mobs in the desert. If you see Arrendale4599, make sure to say hi and not start war because he is wanting any. '''BCMusic1997 - Blake ImperialTurtle - Peter '''A generally cooperative and helpful player, he is the founder of the USS gazebo and a proud founder of JarvisLand. But don't eat mah CHiCKesn! '''SirSamTheMan - Sam '''One of the nicest guys around, who else would give out free diamond blocks on their first day of being admin of a faction. Sam is now admin of Pixel Power. '''Btrm98 - Bradley '''Founder of the JarvisLand faction and minecart rollercoaster. And yes, i am a real jarvis. So yeah, you might want to start reading the next description if i were you... '''Snakehunter23 - Garrett GreenCow1999 - Shelby BigBadMistag - Jake Fantasy_Ninja - Julia '''Founder of Shadows. Likes creepers...a lot.... Is always accused of theft though innocent (most of the time) '''Homerun33ss - James HorseGurl1999 - Danielle O Nicksnoodle - Nicole 'Julia's little sister. '''DinosaurGuy12 - Nick '''Robbie's little bro. He likes high powered weaponry and anything that goes "boom"! ' ''' '''Rhono0007 - Ryan '''Officially being Cody's brother, Ryan, Rhono0007 can also be a number of people visiting Cody's house - including Kai-P! '''WetBlue123 - Kai M Factions These are the factions of Buttholia. The factions are gone into greater detail by the link above. CFKP Cody and Friends Kill Players. Members include Cody, Robbie, and Kai-P. Cody is the admin, and Robbie is a mod. This faction is known to be awesome and brutal. PixelPower Admin Mason single handedly built a mighty castle to begin in the new spawn. Later joined by Alli, Sam, and Garret. SexyNinjas Includes MaxBackman, Bcmusic1997, and Arrendale4599. This faction was first known as the Pokemen and then was merged with Pixel Power. This mighty faction was known as SexyPixels. Once war was waged on this faction, Bcmusic and Arrendale left and created this neutral faction that refuses to participate in any war. Creepers JarvisLand Don't be intimidated by the name, JarvisLand is availble for everybody. Right now, we have Bradley, Peter, Grant, and we are working on 2 more. This faction includes an underground fortress, a self titled "JarvisLand" rollercoaster which goes through the nether, and the main event the "U.S.S Gazebo"; a spaceship high in the sky where everybody in JarvisLand lives. HDawg Refusing to claim any land, HDawg is a single person, entirely peaceful faction lead by Henry (Brant58). Because of this neutrality, HDawg is one of the largest (in terms of property) and strongest (in terms of items) factions on the server. Shadows History Buttholia has a grand history, accessible by the link above. Locations There are a number of various locations to be found and explored on the server. Click the above link to learn more about them. Category:Browse